


Red Crow

by Gigintama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing Tsukishima Kei, Captain Ennoshita to the rescue, Chaotic Karasuno, Could this considered as fluff?, Established Relationship, I Tried, Karasuno teasing Tsukishima, M/M, Mild Language, Tsundere Tsukishima Kei, supposedly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigintama/pseuds/Gigintama
Summary: Tsukishima arrives late at practice and his team is confused because his Jersey is not the one of Karasuno, instead he somehow wears a Nekoma-Jersey.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137
Collections: Luna & Noir: KuroTsuki Fest 2020





	Red Crow

**Author's Note:**

> This story supposed to be funny and chaotic but I failed to do so :") but at the very least I hope you enjoy reading this  
> I made Tsukishima a second year in this one just so I could make Tsukishima being babied by Captain Ennoshita, Freshman!Kuroo, and also adding some original characters as the first years is really fun

Sunday 5:47 am

Ring Ring Ring Ring

Tsukishima’s phone alarm on the night stand goes off for the third time, the two before was died off because of the snooze button. Tsukishima groggily sit up, and takes his phone to shut it up. His eyes still full of sleep and a little bit sensitive to the light, he squint his eyes just to see the clock saying its 5:47 am. It’s a bit blurry and he wasn’t sure so he takes his glasses which also on the night stand. When he saw it is indeed 5:47 no 5:48 am, his eyes went wide

‘Shit! I’m late’ He thought before leap out of the bed to go to the bathroom to wash himself

With him being late and not so subtle movement to the bathroom, he woke up someone beside him

“Ugh…Kei?” He said with raspy voice, his eyes not fully opened yet

Tsukishima already finished washing up when he was fully awake

“Oh did I wake you up?” He said walking up to Kuroo, “Sorry, I’m late for practice”

“No problem, where’s my morning kiss?” Kuroo give him his lazy smile while putting his hand under his chin, trying to raise his body from the bed

“How about no? Your morning breath reeks” Tsukishima said a second later while taking his bag, “Sorry, I can’t go with you to the station”

“It’s ‘kay” Kuroo said, waving his hand

“Okay, I’m going” Tsukishima quickly kiss Kuroo’s cheeks and walk out of the door to go to school.

Kuroo slowly sit up, stretch and walk to the window just in time to look at Tsukishima’s back, who already out of the building, running to the nearest bus stop with blush evidence on his ears . He just smile.

‘He’s so cute’ he thought, feeling happy and satisfied.

He walks to the bathroom to wash up, he agrees with Tsukishima saying his breath reeks when he yawn. He went to brush his teeth and get dress up so he could go to the breakfast lounge before he saw his bag

“Oh?”

*****

‘Damn this! I didn’t know it would take this long to get to school’ Tsukishima run to the club room as fast as he can, when he arrived he immediately open up his bag to change his clothes to practice jersey when he realize there’s something different with the content of his bag.

“Huh?” He’s going through the bag once more and just saw the volleyball keychain on one of the zippers, ‘I don’t put any keychain on my ba…..wait is this Kuroo-san’s bag??’ He then saw a familiar red jersey inside the bag.

Tsukishima ask why Kuroo keep wearing his old jacket-jersey when they meet yesterday, Kuroo said because it’s comfortable that’s why he keep wearing it. But what Tsukishima didn’t understand was that why he also bring his practice jersey here. The black t-shirt and bright red pants. As far as Tsukishima remember Kuroo didn’t said anything about playing volleyball while he’s here in Sendai. 

‘Did he planning to join our practice?’ Tsukishima thought before he shakes his head, ‘No, no, I don’t think so’ He then look at the clock and remember that he’s already 10 minutes late

‘Shit’

*****

“Yamaguchi! Where’s Tsukishima?” ask Hinata while looking left and right, feeling weird seeing Yamaguchi coming alone

‘I don’t know, he was with Kuroo-san yesterday, I can’t disturb them’ Yamaguchi thought, “Uh maybe he’s on his way? I don’t walk with him today” He said smiling

“Hmm that’s rare” Hinata said, nodding

But Yamaguchi is also concerned about this, Tsukki rarely ever late to anything for as long as he knows him. The last time he’s late was when Tsukki lost his Tamagotchi which he wants to show to Yamaguchi and searched for it before they meet up. Tsukki actually almost cry when he arrived late at the meeting place even though Yamaguchi didn’t mind at all.

Yamaguchi giggled when he remembers that

“Yamaguchi” Ennoshita called him while waving him to get closer, “Where is Tsukishima? Is he sick?”

Just shakes his head, “I’m sorry I don’t know either, but I don’t think he is sic---“, then he saw Tsukishima walk into the gym, a little bit out of breath.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi walk up to him and stop when he noticed something different from him.

Tsukishima notice his best friend’s weird face and give him a hand while mouthing ‘Later’

“Ennoshita-san, I’m sorry I’m late” he said, a little out of breath, to the new captain.

“It’s okay, I’m just worried something happened to you.” Ennoshita said while smiling when he noticed his jersey, “Uh…” before Ennoshita can said anything Hinata already jump out from out of nowhere and beat him to it with his loud voice

“Eeh Tsukishima? Why are you wearing Nekoma’s jersey?”

Tsukishima really want to bury the shrimp now. Sure, he don’t really like Hinata especially when he got in the zone and always say to him to get fired up, when Hinata ask for more blocking practice, when Hinata latched onto him because he doesn't want to help and when Hinata needs to get dragged out of the gym because the practice never end with Hinata's endless stamina but never Tsukishima ever thought to ki-- bury this orange head until now. If looks could kill, Hinata would be death ten times over.

Hearing the words ‘Nekoma’ gather the other crow’s attention even the new first years. The rivalry between the crows and the cats still continue even if their Battle of The Trash Heap already did happened it's still nice to have this sense of rivalry and pushing the first years to be better and win against the cats.

"NEKOMA? WHERE?" Nishinoya's the first one who jump out of nowhere, tackling Hinata. Tanaka in tow, ready to rumble

"There's no Nekoma, Nishinoya" Narita said while trying to lift Nishinoya up

"Huh??? Tsukishima why are you wearing Nekoma's jersey??" Tanaka ask the same thing as Hinata

Nishinoya already recovered and glomp at his back while chanting "why" on Tsukishima's ear

'Seriously can't they mind their own business' Tsukishima sigh, he's ready to unleash his salty ass mouth before Ennoshita coming to the rescue

"Come on! Let's start the practice" he said while dragging both Nishinoya and Tanaka

Tsukishima felt a little relieved that Ennoshita coming to his rescue. The new captain really know how to handle these wild crows like the back of his hand.

They start with stretching. Coach Ukai came when they almost finished their stretching routine looking a bit disheveled because of all night drinking with Shimada, Takinoue, Akteru, and Tanaka Saeko. ‘Damn, that girl sure can drink’ Ukai thought while shuddering, remembering how they all got wasted but Saeko's ready for Round 4.

'Ugh, my head hurts' He grumbles. He got one hell of a headache but he got responsibilities to lead the practice. He just press his temple with his hands, shut his eyes, and just bear with it.

"Coach Ukai" he looks up to see that Ennoshita walking up to him, "we're done with stretching, what's for today’s training Ukai-san?" He said

'Time to be responsible adult' he thought, "Well, we've been training our new skills for the past two weeks, so I guess we go to the basic and train your stamina. Run outside, school-marathon course, 2 times, after that run up the hill for 5 sets of 10. Last one who arrive did the diving-drill 1 set of 5." he said without pause, not noticing the grim expression the students are wearing except some volleyball idiots and stamina monster who's ready to go.

Tsukishima almost curse when he heard what their coach had for their training menu today but then he remembers the last time when they have to do the jump training. Tsukishima shudders, he feels like he's dying that day, gasping for oxygen while gravity drags him down.

Ennoshita just nod and lead the others, wearing either their jackets or sweaters and go outside to start their run.

And Tsukishima feel the need to curse again when he remember the only jersey he have was that goddamn red Jersey with a Nekoma block letters on the back of the jacket. He have no choice really, but the stares are really going to be hard to ignore. Even Coach Ukai raise his eyebrows when he saw him wear the jacket but didn’t say any word. He would kill himself ten times over because of his stupidity this morning but alas nothing he could do at this point. At least the jacket is warmer.

2 marathon-course, 5 sets run up the hill, and 1 set diving-drill later

Tsukishima is out of breath, even that is an understatement. He greeted his old friend, Gravity, with spite. At the very least, it’s not him who got the diving-drill session. Almost. But not him. Tsukishima actually feel bad when he saw how Saotome (The new first year Libero, just started playing volleyball in third year of junior high because of Nishinoya’s super-play, back when Karasuno play against Dateko and Nishinoya very coolly receive the ball with his foot)’s face looked like when he finish only 5 seconds later after him and ended up dead last. ‘That would be helpful for his diving receive skill’ Tsukishima thought, trying not to feel too guilty.

After they catch their breath they start their routinely Receive, Spike, Serve, and Block training. The training went as peaceful as they can with Hinata (even though improved) still lousy receive and he keep getting yelled at by Kageyama, Nishinoya gallantly receive any kind of ball while Saotome’s eyes glued to him and get hit by the ball in the end, Tanaka trying to increase in his spiking skill and power while also increasing his voice volume, Yamaguchi and Kinoshita trying to one up each other with their serve, and Tsukishima trying out blocking techniques.

“10 minutes break” Coach Ukai said after they finish the tenth set of blocking.

Tsukishima went to get his towel to wipe his sweat, take his water bottle and drink some before Yamaguchi quietly slide next to him and take the water bottle too. They drink in silence before Yamaguchi asked in a low voice

“What happened?” He give Tsukishima a confused yet at the same time curious

“Tch” Tsukishima takes off his glasses and wipes it, “Nothing, I just took the wrong bag” he said sighed while slowly sitting down on the floor, leaning against the wall, trying to even out his breath

“You didn’t check the bag?” Yamaguchi raise an eyebrow

“Nah, didn’t have time to, I woke up late” He said glancing up at Yamaguchi

“Why…” Yamaguchi then notice a little red marks on Tsukishima’s lower part of the neck, not noticeable and covered with the t-shirt but with him still standing up and his best friend sitting down on the floor it’s as clear as a day now, “Ah…..” Yamaguchi’s face turn red after he realize the reason why his best friend woke up late.

Tsukishima hold back his laugh when he saw Yamaguchi’s flustered face.

“Yamaguchi why is your face so red?” Suddenly a loud voice appear next to them

‘Oh no’ Tsukishima thought

“Eh? Uh….it’s quite hot” Yamaguchi start fanning his face, Tsukishima have a hard time holding himself from face palming or laughing or maybe both

“Uuuh its winter?” Hinata looks confused, “Are you sick?” His expression turn to worried

“Heh? No, no, I’m okay” Yamaguchi said shaking his head, smiling

“Are you sure? Yah! Tsukishima what did you do to Yamaguchi?” Hinata accusingly pointing at Tsukishima

A vein popping out from Tsukishima’s forehead. He slowly stand up and look down at the sorry excuse of a mandarin while Hinata start to stand guard, hands in front. He smile before he pressed Hinata’s hair crown fast and hard enough for making the orang head yelled while rolling on the ground “YAH TSUKISHIMA YOU JERK YOU PUSH THE DIARRHEA PRESSURE POINT!!”

“SHUT UP BOKE!!!” Kageyama suddenly yelled from across the gym

“YOU SHUT UP BAKAGEYAMA” Hinata yelled back, still holding his head

“WHAT DID YOU SAY” Kageyama zoom to Hinata to give him a good beating while Hinata put on a defense position again forgetting his so-called diarrhea pressure point thing and they continue to bicker

“EEEH WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT’S A DIARRHEA PRESSURE POINT??” Nishinoya coming closer after hearing the ruckus

“Oh what is it? What is it?” Another one appear, this time our very own baldy, Tanaka, “Is it about Tsukishima?” he said while smiling very wide, his fangs could be seen.

Tsukishima turn his head looking at his _senpai_ with a frown, “Why you thought it was me?”

“Hahaha just because, Hinata just screamed your name on top of his lung before” Tanaka said laughing now looking at Hinata and Kageyama who still arguing or flirting or whatever they’re doing (not that they need to know). “So why’d you wear Nekoma’s jersey anyway?” He continue while still laughing, now looking back at Tsukishima

‘We’re back at this again?’ Tsukishima thought before he smile, the 'I-don’t-want-to-talk-about-it' smile where the lips turn up but the eyes don’t and said, “Well…you don’t really need to know right? Tanaka- _senpai_?” looking back at Tanaka

Which could be translated roughly to ‘It’s none of your business, really’

Vein now appear on Tanaka’s forehead and he’s ready to lauch himself, all tooth and fangs, at Tsukishima before once again Tanaka was stopped by none other than the captain, Ennoshita, who takes Tanaka’s collar shirt and drag him away to remind them that the 2 vs 2 drill is about to begin. They started this drills after they lost to Dateko in the Finals of Inter High Preliminaries back in spring.

The partners are decided by paper lottery made by Yachi and rotates between them because they have odd number of members with 6 new members from the first years. When Tsukishima get paired up with Yamaguchi, he feels that was probably the best thing that could happen to him in this practice. At the very least he won’t get pestered by Tanaka or Hinata and won’t get yelled at for botching a jump or two by King. As for the order, they do _jankenpon,_ easy and fair.

Maybe he’s not so lucky after all, Tsukishima thought when he gets the first match against the freak duo, Hinata and Kageyama, who by luck or maybe fates makes them ended up as partners too.

“First one to score 15 points get to change to the next pair” Coach Ukai said before he stand next to the net pole, to observe.

Yachi flipped the coin to decide who serves and who received, which ended up with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi team serve first.

“Nice serve” Tsukishima said, positioned himself in front of net

“Give it!!” Hinata said across the net, both he and Kageyama ready to receive

Yamaguchi give them a jump floater and successfully get a point out of Hinata. Yamaguchi’s jump float give his and Tsukishima’s team 4 points before Hinata get a spike in because Tsukishima a step late to jump to block. After that it’s--of course--Kageyama’s turn to serve. Kageyama’s serve gave them 3 points because Yamaguchi has been improving his receives a lot and can get the ball up from Kageyama’s devastating serve (Seriously, can that guy tone it down for like 10 notches? It’s just a practice, is what Tsukishima thought). The match going almost evenly with the way Yamaguchi - Tsukishima’s team primarily get points from serve and block, while Hinata - Kageyama’s team from serve and spike.

It went on until, surprisingly, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s team winning with 15-13. They get to the side before the next pair went to the court. The loser, of course, would do the usual diving receive. Tsukishima relentlessly give both Hinata and Kageyama a smile, a mocking smile which pissed both of them. While the freak duo was venting their anger to the gym's floor, Tsukishima lean to the wall to watch and observe, there’s one new member who is tall enough to tower him so maybe they can upping up their block game because after Asahi-san graduated, Karasuno didn’t really have a tall wall with only him and Kageyama in 320 cm realm.

The 2 vs 2 drills went on until finally the last pair is done with their match when suddenly there’s a ruckus from in front of the gym. Tsukishima didn’t really pay it any mind before Tanaka shouting loudly, “Kuroo-san? Nekoma ex-captain, Kuroo-san?”

That. That makes Tsukishima’s eyes widen. The fuck did his _senpai_ said just now? No, he must have heard that wrong, Tsukishima thought while shaking his head before he starts to drink from his water bottle

Tsukishima continue to drink before Yamaguchi tugs his shirt and point to Ennoshita, who’s calling for him to come there. ‘No, really, I don’t think it’s what I think it is’ Tsukishima thought before he walk to Ennoshita just to find that Kuroo is really in front of the gym, smiling and waving at him. He can feel a lot of eyes are on them, some are smiling knowingly or mockingly while some are confused like lost kitten. He feels that Universe is really going against him today. At the very least they have the decency to leave the two of them alone when Kuroo ask Ennoshita to talk to Tsukishima.

“Thanks Ennoshita-kun!” Kuroo said before he turn to look at his scowling boyfriend, “Oh please don’t furrow your brow Tsukki” he chuckles before Tsukishima tugs him to go a little bit further from the gym, out of sight, out of earshot.

Tsukishima just sigh, “Why are you here, Kuroo-san? Aren’t you supposed to be on your way back to Tokyo? I thought your train was an hour….oh…” he stop his words when realization dawned on him

“Yeah, that” Kuroo just smile, knows that Tsukishima just realize why he’s not on the train, or why he can’t be on the train to be exact.

“I’m sorry” Tsukishima said head hung low, his small mistakes ended up with bigger problem, “I didn’t realize I brought your bag when I leave this morning, of course your ticket is there”

“It’s okay Kei, I just thought that I could join the practice if Ukai-san allows it” Kuroo grin

“You’re not angry? I made you miss your train” Tsukishima feels guilty and wants to kick himself from this morning if he could

“Don’t worry Kei, I don’t have classes on Monday, here my schedule if you’re not convinced” Kuroo show his schedule on his phone before he takes Tsukishima’s hand, “I mean I can spend another day with you anyway, so it’s a win-win right?”

Tsukishima cheeks redden, ‘This damn cat’ he thought

“Uh okay if you’re alright with it, I’ll talk with Coach Ukai to let you join practi—“, and he didn’t really finish his words because Kuroo just whispers on his ear

“Aren’t Kei happy to spend some more time with me?” then give Tsukishima the ‘don’t-deny-me’ look with a wink to top it off

Tsukishima’s face was really red before he push Kuroo (softly) and went straight to Ennoshita to tell him about Kuroo’s joining practice. Kuroo just chuckles looking at his boyfriend’s embarrassed look before he follows him

Ennoshita just nod when he hears Kuroo wants to join practice, he then went to tell Coach Ukai about it which Ukai accept, he didn’t really have any problem with Kuroo joining except he needs to do warming up and stretches first. Kuroo, of course, know that and start his warm up after he get changed to practice gears. In Tsukishima’s practice gear, specifically.

“Waaah it feels like I’m on the same team as Kuroo-san” Hinata said feeling giddy looking at Kuroo wearing standard Karasuno’s training jersey. “Is that why you’re wearing Kuroo-san’s jersey?” Tsukishima’s ready to throw the water bottle at Hinata when he said it

“Woah but Kuroo-san seriously looks like one of our teammates, he looks good in black” Maybe Yachi feel the need to add that

Well Tsukishima didn’t really deny that Kuroo looks good in black, even more so with his jersey on Kuroo. He saw Kuroo walks towards him

“Huft just finish the warm up and stretches, thankfully Ukai-san allow me to join” Kuroo lean to the wall next to Tsukishima

“Hmm right…” Tsukishima turn to look at Kuroo, “By the way, why didn’t you come here right away after knowing your bag was with me and decided that you want to join practice?”

“Oh? You mean I should have come here SOONER?” Kuroo just give him a sly grin

“That’s not what I said” Tsukishima deny it too fast, but Kuroo knows what he meant

Kuroo chuckles, “I kind of lost the way to get here, I need to ask some passerby for direction before I finally get here” Then he look around, “There’s a lot of baby crows this year huh?”

“Hn?” Tsukishima then look around too, “Yes, we got 6 new members and thankfully one of them is a libero, thought his receive….still needs some practice”

“Ooh? Tsukki sounds like a _senpai_ now~” Kuroo tease him while Tsukishima just give him a bored eyes, didn’t really get riled up by Kuroo’s provocation anymore, he used to it by now

“Any tall one? How tall is that one?” Kuroo then point at one of the first year, Hiirou Keihi

“He’s 196 cm last time we get measured…” Tsukishima said while visibly pouting a little, didn’t really like it that someone’s taller than him (but still grateful for the team). Tsukishima look at Kuroo’s face before he raise his eyebrow, he didn’t really like where the conversation is going

“That’s tall alright, wish I could still grow” Kuroo’s eyes observe them, observe Hiirou to be specific and he’s smirking, Tsukishima didn’t like it at all

Then they turn when they heard a clapping from Coach Ukai for them to gather around, and he gesturing Kuroo to stand next to him

“So Kuroo here…" While patting Kuroo's back, "Will be joining our practice. First years! He is an ex-captain of Nekoma so you can learn a thing or two from him. Now that we have an even number for the 2 vs 2, let’s do the lottery again” After Ukai said that, Yachi put out the lottery paper again after adding one more.

They each take one piece of paper and anyone with matching numbers are going to be partners for the next 2 vs 2 drill session. Tsukishima was hoping a little that he could be on the same team with Kuroo, but of course, Tsukishima being Tsukishima he would never admit it out loud. He was a little bit nervous when Coach Ukai said his number written on the paper

“Three”

When he saw that he was paired up with Saotome, out of all people, he can’t help but feeling a little bit disappointed. Yamaguchi was looking at him with knowing expression, well Tsukishima can’t really hide anything from him even if he tried his best not to show it. He wait at the side with Saotome who approach him after their number was announced. He sigh, looking at Kuroo who still waiting his number to be called.

“I’m sorry Tsukishima-san” Saotome said

“Hm? Why?” Tsukishima look at Saotome, confused

“You ended up paired up with me when I can’t barely do anything” His fingers fidgeting

Tsukishima raised his eyebrow while folding his arm, "Why did you say that?"

"Huh?" Saotome look up

“Why did you said that?" Tsukishima said again, when he saw Saotome didn't say anything while looking flabbergasted, he just sigh

"You know Saotome? If you feel like you're not good enough then practice…practice more, practice harder. If you fail then fail, but then try again. Failing maybe embarrassing but look at Hinata, he's a bundle of nerves who's always failing..." Tsukishima won't miss any chance to poke fun at Hinata anywhere, "He's embarrassing but that won't stop him to get better, so what's stopping you?" Tsukishima said leaning to the wall, looking as if he didn't just give some sort of speech to Saotome.

"Don't ever underestimate yourself" He said finishing what he had to say before he saw Saotome, who by now was looking at him with sparkling eyes. Tsukishima didn’t have a time to ask why Saotome look at him like that because Coach Ukai just said the last number and the last 4 found their pair, including Kuroo.

And again, out of all people, Kuroo was paired up with Hiirou, the tall first year from before. Which makes Tsukishima ready to curse at whatever or whoever playing with his luck today. He didn't like that Kuroo got paired with someone else, much less Hiirou. But it’s not because Tsukishima didn’t like Hiirou.

Hiirou himself was one of the agreeable one from the new first year bunch for Tsukishima. He's a little bit on a quiet side which such a welcome in Tsukishima's buzzing life and he have a good enough basic blocking skill. He likes sticking close to Tsukishima, which is a rare case because the first years likes to flock around Yamaguchi and Hinata more due to their friendly nature. Every practice he diligently ask Tsukishima about blocking tips, not too much as being annoying, not too less as being cocky. No, it's not because Hiirou is an annoying little shit, and Tsukishima didn't like him no, it probably because he's tall and Kuroo was interested in him as a teaching material, like him last year. That, that’s what Tsukishima didn’t like.

'Now he could ask all the blocking tips from Kuroo-san' Tsukishima sigh

The 2 vs 2 drill started again with Hinata - Yamaguchi vs Kuroo - Hiirou for the first match, apparently Hiirou sucks at _Jankenpon_ and got the first match, same could be said for Yamaguchi while Hinata was practically bouncing on his feet, happy he got to play sooner.

Tsukishima notice that Kuroo already work his magic to Hiirou, if the way Kuroo move his arm, showing some move to Hiirou is anything to go by. Hiirou himself looks interested to what Kuroo had told him and start to imitate what Kuroo had showed him. If Hiirou could level up his blocking that would be really great for the team.

Yachi flipped the coin and Hinata and Yamaguchi team got the serve first. Maybe Yamaguchi is luckier in flipping coin instead of _jankenpon_.

“Serve incoming” Kuroo said positioning himself to receive, preparing himself to receive jump-float serve.

Tsukishima was ready to laugh because there’s one thing that Kuroo didn’t know

Yamaguchi did a jump serve which makes Kuroo’s eye widen before his body react to receive it, the ball went back up high enough

“And he got it, tenacious as usual” Hinata said before he run-up to block

Kuroo stand up fast to start running up to spike when the ball come his way. He spike hard enough but Yamaguchi keep it in play, makes the ball go up high enough for Hinata to spike

“Look at the ball Hiirou-kun, time yourself with the spiker” Kuroo said

“Right” Hiirou position himself

“Don’t jump sideways, when you can make it come to a full stop and jump straight up!” Kuroo said, while Tsukishima mouthing the same words on the sideline

They successfully get a block point from that and Tsukishima just smile, every tips Kuroo had given to him; he remembers it, words by words. That’s why he didn’t like it when Kuroo teach someone else, petty yes, he didn’t care, but he didn’t want to show it either. The match went on with Yamaguchi switching between his jump-serve and jump-float serve, where Hinata would do his upgraded receive and spike, while Kuroo would do most of the works while Hiirou do the follow up. Coach Ukai looks so pleased with the way Hiirou move to block, letting Kuroo joining is really a good decision

From the looks of it the match didn't really lean towards one team, or maybe leaning towards Kuroo's team more because his solid receives and A passes really makes Hiirou have an easier time to do a follow up, either with setting or spiking, or even blocking. Hinata's receive was so much better than before but he still misses a lot too, same with Yamaguchi, his jump-serve still got out of bound more times than not, but he's braver now, didn't really think about the lost point and move into the next one. The match end not long after that with Kuroo - Hiirou team winning with 15-12.

"I still got the hang of it" Kuroo smirk to Hinata and Yamaguchi before stepping out of the court

"We won’t lose next time!" Hinata said with Yamaguchi nodding at the side

"Well if there is a next time" Kuroo grin before he chuckles

Which means it's Tsukishima's match next, where if he could maybe get a pass-ticket he would use it for this one because, maybe someone up there, or something, plot this against him today, he was matched up with Tanaka and Nishinoya team. Tsukishima didn't remember how many times he curse on his head, cursing whatever force makes this happening.

"OOHH TSUKISHIMA, I WON’T MAKE IT EASY FOR YOU EVEN IF YOU'RE MY _KOUHAI_!!!" Tanaka boisterous voice pierce Tsukishima's ear, he can't help but cover his ear, if he didn’t, maybe his ears would bleed from the sheer amount of decibels Tanaka exude, "SAOTOME!! I WOULDN’T MAKE IT EASY FOR YOU TOO!!" which makes Saotome shudders looking at Tanaka like a little lost puppy

"Don’t take it seriously, you know they're always like that" Tsukishima said reassuring Saotome

The whistle blown and the match start with Tanaka's serve, which Saotome receive easily, Tanaka's serve still a bit unstable in term of power, sometimes it's hard enough, sometimes it's not and this one is the latter.

"Damn it!" and "Don't mind" could be heard

The ball went up high enough for Tsukishima to spike but Tanaka already jump up to block, Tsukishima do a rebound so Saotome could set it higher for him to spike. They score a point from that. Tsukishima then smirk to Tanaka which Tanaka takes as a challenge, everything is a challenge for him. The next turn was Saotome's serve, yes for two vs two drill there's no Libero, means that they can spike or serve. Saotome's serve is the 'as-long-as-it-goes-across-the-net' kind of serve which ultimately get received easily by Nishinoya, with an A pass Tanaka easily spike it even with Tsukishima's blocking it. Tanaka, as boisterous as ever, goes

"HOW WAS THAT HUH TSUKISHIMA???"

"Oh please Tanaka- _senpai_ , you know Saotome's serve is an easy prey for Nishinoya-san" Tsukishima taunt back

The next serve was Tsukishima's serve, he'd been trying for a jump-float serve for the last couple of weeks, Yamaguchi's the one who give him some tips, but he didn't really want to use it now, he opt for the normal serve, almost a net-in but Nishinoya received it and set it to Tanaka who's ready to spike it before Tsukishima already block his straight path makes him spike to the cross path where Saotome already waiting to receive it. He received it and Tsukishima readying himself to set just to do a dump which Tanaka and Noya's least expected it, really it's so satisfying looking at their faces while they're diving to receive the ball, he thought

"THE HECK!!" Tanaka said

"Oh oops" Tsukishima said, throwing salt to the wound

Laugh could be heard from the sideline

"Who says they're not going to make it easy?" Ennoshita, throwing another salt to the wound while Narita and Kinoshita laugh really loud

"YOU GUYS!"

The game continue with Tsukishima serves again, this time with jump-float which still got received by Noya but it didn't go as high as he expect it, Tanaka going to do a rebound before Tsukishima's hand go into his field of vision and block it. A block point. A Tsukishima's specialty. Tsukishima give a soft snort looking at Tanaka’s face before glancing to Kuroo, where he thought maybe he would get a thumbs up or a smile but no, what he saw was Kuroo didn’t even observe his match, he was busy teaching Hiirou about blocking

Tsukishima didn’t show it on his face, more like he won't, he's not jealous after all, no no.

Or

Maybe he is, but he still didn't want to show it on his face

"OHO?? Aren't your man kinda ignoring you???" Tsukishima turn to see Tanaka's grinning so big he's afraid it would makes his face stays like that

"OH RYU" Nishinoya got the idea, "OOH BOI, look at him teaching Hiirou like that, aren’t they look like teammate???" now, this one is like throwing oil to a burning fire.

Tsukishima is pissed now, he knows that but he didn't need to get reminded of it by his _senpais_ nonetheless. Tsukishima then ready to serve again, 'I'm going to make you regret saying that' Tsukishima thought before he throw the ball up.

The match ended up with Tsukishima - Saotome team winning with a 15-13, looking at their face was so satisfying for Tsukishima while Saotome smiling beside him, didn’t really think they could win

Tsukishima take a water bottle before leaning against the wall, glancing at Kuroo as he did so just to find Kuroo still very much engrossed on teaching Hiirou. Tsukishima groan when he notice his _senpais_ was looking at him with knowing or mocking, whichever suits them, look.

‘Can’t they just leave me alone?’ Tsukishima grumble, ‘But really why would Kuroo-san do this much to his ex-rival team, much less a _kouhai_?’ but then the other part of his brain scream ‘he did that to you too’ Tsukishima shakes his head.

“You know you can join them right?” Tsukishima look at his right, looking straight into Yamaguchi’s smiling face

“And why would I do that?” Damn you and your prideful act Tsukishima

“Your face saying you would totally do that though” Yamaguchi said, still smiling

“…” Tsukishima just pout looking at Yamaguchi, “Shut up, Yamaguchi” He indeed wants to join them, but he didn’t want to be so obvious to show that he’s jealous. He glance again at Kuroo, who now is putting his hand on Hiirou’s…face??? Tsukishima can’t believe his eyes, what the hell his boyfriend doing with his _kouhai_? His face was frowning now before he heard Coach Ukai said

“Ten minutes break” It seems all the team had finished their 2 vs 2 drill, which Tsukishima didn’t really pay any attention to because he’s busy drilling holes to his boyfriend's head with his eyes

Without waiting, Tsukishima approach Kuroo and drags him out of the gym while Kuroo himself had a confused look, all the while ignoring the whistles from Tanaka and Nishinoya. Tsukishima drags Kuroo to the back of the gym before he trap him between his arm

‘Eh? _Kabedon_?’ Kuroo’s heart goes _badump_ before he saw Tsukishima’s face filled with anger

“What are you doing with Hiirou?”

“Huh?” Tsukishima then hug him while Kuroo accept it readily

“I said, what are you doing with Hiirou?” voices get lower, hiding his face on Kuroo’s shoulder

Kuroo didn’t really said anything before he loosen up their hug and cupped Tsukishima’s face, all red and pouty

‘So cuuuute’ Kuroo thought, holding his lips to form a smile, “Eeh are you perhaps…jealous?” Kuroo chuckles, “You know I just teach Hiirou-kun some blocking right?” Kuroo then hug Tsukishima again

“…I know” Tsukishima continue to pout, “but why would you even need to touch his face if you only teach him blocking?” The words come out lower and lower in each word, muffled

Kuroo didn’t answer immediately, trying to remember what Tsukishima had said before, “Aah that…” Kuroo just smile before he said, “It’s not like what you think it is”

> After Kuroo ask Tsukishima about the new first years, he saw how Hiirou’s eyes met with him before breaking a contact. He then ask his boyfriend for the guy’s name, his intuition saying the guy likes his boyfriend, well if giving him a murderous look on his way probably ever since they got inside the gym could indicate that.
> 
> ‘Aah he’s that type’ Kuroo thought before he smirks after Tsukishima said something about his height
> 
> Kuroo was certain the guy likes his boyfriend with the way he keep looking at Tsukishima’s direction, his eyes sprakles in awe when Tsukishima got a block point all the while never really leave Tsukishima’s face, and he keep trying to go to Tsukishima’s side before Kuroo block him with all his might
> 
> “I’m teaching you this, you should be grateful” Kuroo smile
> 
> “I could ask Tsukishima-san to teach me, don’t worry” Hiirou smile back
> 
> ‘You cheeky little—‘ Kuroo thought before he squeeze Hiirou’s face, “I’m here, you don’t need to go to **Kei** ” still smiling before coach Ukai said about breaks and he got dragged by none other than his boyfriend.

“But you look like you’re having fun” Tsukishima said, now frowning

‘If blocking someone to keep him from approaching you is considered fun then yes’ Kuroo snickers before he glance at somewhere, ‘let me show you how it’s done’ Kuroo thought before he touch Tsukishima’s face slowly

“I’m just teaching him some blocking stuff, not something you need to worry” Kuroo smile looking at his boyfriend’s face

“But you did that to me too last year—“, Tsukishima didn’t really finish his words before Kuroo’s lips on his. Tsukishima was surprised but didn’t pull back

Tsukishima’s face was red when they separated, glossy eyes and Kuroo just grin, happy to make Tsukishima’s face looking like that

“We’re at school” Tsukishima whisper while hiding his red face

“You didn’t mind it before” Kuroo said still grinning, kissing Tsukishima’s cheeks

Tsukishima didn’t really have anything to retort that statement while Kuroo still kissing his cheeks

“Kuroo-san” Tsukishima tried to stop Kuroo kissing his cheeks before they heard some noise from the other side of the wall. Both of them looking at each other

“Yo don’t push me idiots” Tanaka yell in whispery voice, he can’t have getting crush under the two midgets

“Dang, I can’t believe that Tsukishima got himself a boyfriend and I’m still single” Nishinoya grumble while covering Hinata’s eyes

“Is that why Tsukishima wears Nekoma’s jersey?” Hinata said after prying Nishinoya’s hand away from his eyes

“Yes” another voice could be heard

The three of them look up to see Kuroo’s smiling face in front of them, Tsukishima is right behind him

“I didn’t know all of you have the habits of peeking someone, I hope you like what you watch” he still smile but his smile didn’t really reach his eyes, “What do you say?”

They shudders, suddenly reminded of their old captain, Daichi

“We won’t say anything” they said before they went back to the gym, running

“You don’t need to scare them like that you know?” Tsukishima said, crossing his arm

“You like it when I use my ex-captain aura like this, right?” Kuroo turn to look at Tsukishima, grinning while chuckling after scaring Karasuno’s rowdy bunch.

Tsukishima just sigh before he pecks Kuroo’s lip, and take his hand to go back inside, “Let's go back” his ears all red

Kuroo continue to chuckle letting Tsukishima drag him back to the gym before he remember and looking at the bushes near there and mouthing 'You too'

“Huh?” Tsukishima turn to look at him

“Nothing, let’s go” Kuroo then lead them back to the gym with a confused Tsukishima

*****

Unknowingly a pair of eyes was looking at the scene

“That damn _senpai_ ” Hiirou grumble, “He’d notice I was hiding here and show me that…that…” Hiirou can’t seem to finish his word, he was too embarrassed to remember Tsukishima’s face. He get up from his hiding place to head back to the gym, but first he would need to splash his face with cold water.

Kuroo sure showed him how it’s done both in volleyball and sweeping Tsukishima off his feet without Tsukishima knowing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray for reaching this end notes!! I hope you enjoyed it! I really love imagining Tsukishima in a red Nekoma Jersey, embarrassed and red faced after Kuroo's teasing and this prompt #81 is the answer! So thank you for the prompt, Prompter :) And I'm so sorry if there's a typo or just grammatically weird sentences. Happy LunaNoir Fest!


End file.
